Final Fantasy IX: Nintendo Edition
by Infernap
Summary: Have you all ever wondered what Final Fantasy IX would be like if it had Nintendo characters and items? I wondered that too, so I made this story. Thanks to the Unofficial Final Fantasy site for the help.
1. Chapter 1

Have you guys ever wondered what would happen if Nintendo characters inhabited the Final Fantasy world? I tried to answer that, using the only Final Fantasy game I have. (This is NOT a straight adaptation. You guys all know those get boring, especially if you already know the story.) Now, let's get started.

* * *

><p>I am on a boat, in a wild ocean. I don't know how I got here, but I am being tossed about wildly. I don't know what to do. As a wave tosses before me, I wake up. I am on my bed. As I stand up, I think: Today is going to be the day that I finally get away from my dad. Today is going to be the day.<p>

* * *

><p>I am getting worried. The princess has been antsy lately. It seems like she may even be considering running away. As I work for her father, I have to make sure that that doesn't happen.<p>

* * *

><p>I've almost arrived in Alexandria now. I'm so excited to see the play! Ever since I got this ticket I've been travelling, and now the play is tomorrow. I've been waiting such a long time, and today is finally the day.<p>

* * *

><p>I jump down the ladder and walk into the planning room. It's dark. I say "Wow. I thought the others would be here by now."<p>

I light the candle in the room, and everyone else walks in. "We were waiting for you, Link!" Roy says.

Ike asks "Where's the boss?"

"He's not with you?" I ask. Suddenly he pops out of nowhere.

"It's time to test your skill, you four!" he says. "If you're ready for the job tonight, you're going to need to prove it!"

As we fight, I say "Dedede, are you ready for our job?"

As he says "Of course I am!" I swipe his bag of change. Marth delivers the final blow.

As the boss, Dedede, stands up, he says: "Swordsman, you are ready. Our mission is to kidnap Princess Garnet and bring her to Lindblum, where our pay awaits. While Roy, Marth, Lucina, the Toads and I put on the play, Link and Ike will sneak in disguised as guards, kidnap the princess, and join the rest of us in time for the curtain to close. As soon as the play ends, we will leave."

"Nothing can go wrong." Marth exclaims, as I flip the boss his change bag.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? I'll be writing the next chapter shortly.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin**

I walk into the town. As I arrive, an old man comes up to me. He says: "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this!"

"O.K." I say, as I walk further into the town. He hands me what he says is called a Mage Tome.

"It has power for people of your kind." he tells me.

What I think but do not say is "What kind, and isn't that sort of racist?"

* * *

><p>I arrive at the ticket booth. The ticket master looks sort of like a dog, and there's a bird flying around his head. I walk up with my head held high, and I hand him my ticket. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry, but your ticket seems to be a fake." he tells me.<p>

"What?" I ask him. "How can someone be mean enough to give me a fake ticket?"

"Ah, I see you're one of those naive country dwellers who just came in to town to see the play and celebrate the princess's birthday?"

"Well... Sort of..." I stammer.

"You know what, I feel for you. How about you take these three Pokémon cards and get out of my sight, all right? You're clogging up the ticket line!"

"Bye, then..." I say as I take off in no direction in particular.

* * *

><p>As I walk through the streets of Alexandria, this kid walks up to me. "Hey. I see you have nothing better to do, so why not be my slave?" he asks. "By the way, I'm Marcus."<p>

"Isn't that a thief name or something from that old story?" I ask him.

"Yeah, well, that just happens to be my name. So? Are you in or are you out?" he asks.

I think about this for a moment, and then I decide. "O.K. I'm in. You're right, I have nothing better to do. My name is Robin."

"Great!" he says. "Let's get started on your first job." We walk toward the bell tower, as he tells me what the job is. "We both want to see the play, right?" he asks. "Do what I say, and it'll be easy to sneak in. We've got a fairy helping us, so this job should be easy." As we walk into the bell tower, Marcus yells, "Navi! Lower the ladder!"

As a ladder falls down from near the top of the bell tower, a fairy flies down toward us. "Hey! Who is this? Watch out! Let me scan him.",the fairy screeches right in Marcus's ear.

"Whoa, whoa, Navi! This is Robin, he's my new slave for today."

"Great! We really need more help. As you can see, I have no hands or useful body parts, and thus keep myself entertained by screaming at people. Hey! Are you listening?"

"I am listening, Navi. Let's get to work." Marcus said.

We climb up the ladder, and when we get to the top, Marcus pulls up the ladder. "O.K, team. We've got work to do. Kid, can you jump rooftops?"

"Um, I know how to jump, but I live in a place without many rooftops..."

"That'll do. This'll be easy for you Navi, but I have to train the new kid here. Once we get in, we don't attract attention, if at all possible. You ready?"

"O.K.!" we yelled as we hopped across the rooftops toward the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Link**

As the airship lands, the eight of us step out to applause.

"All right, no applause. We're merely doing a favour for the King and Princess, by putting on a play to entertain the people of Alexandria." Dedede tells them.

We go into the theatre to start preparing for the show.

"Alright, you all know your parts?" Dedede asks.

"Right!" the seven of us yell.

"Lucina, Marth, Roy, Montino, Montero, and I will perform the play while Link and Ike sneak in and grab the princess. However, you two will have a swordfight scene so not to confuse the audience by two people who aren't actors in our troupe. You got it?" Dedede tells us.

"We're ready!" the six of us swordsmen and two Monty Moles respond.

"O.K, let's start preparing for the play."

* * *

><p>The lights dim. Dedede says: "Presenting to you our play: 'I Want to Be Your Fletchling', and the play starts. Waiting in the wings, Ike and I are trembling at our assignment today. Neither of us admit how big this is, but we both feel it. Kidnapping a princess? Why would Dedede want to do it?<p>

"That's our cue", I tell Ike right before we step onto the stage.

When I'm acting I feel alive. The only ways I feel more alive are meeting girls and stealing things. As these things are the three I do the most often, I usually feel alive. I play my role perfectly, up until the sword fight.

"Let us fight." Ike says, and that's our cue.

The fight goes perfectly. We choreographed this fight for hours on end, until both of us could do it in our sleep. All 100 of the nobles clap at us, and we're quickly escorted off stage to do the real work of the night, stealing the princess. Ike tells me "Even the king was impressed, and you know all he ever does is pick his nose and gorge himself."

"Good", I reply. "He'll suspect us less, then."

* * *

><p>"Remember", I tell Ike. "We knock out two knights, grab their armour, then pretend to escort the princess to meet the actors. Where she's <em>really<em> going, though, is onto our ship as we take off."

"There are two knights now. Hide!" he responds. As the knights walk toward us, we jump out and use some Deku Nuts to paralyze them. We them take their armour, push them in a cupboard, and lock them.

"Easy as one, two, three." I tell Ike. "Now, let's see if this princess is as pretty as everyone makes out."

**Zelda**

This is it, I tell myself. I have to sneak on the actors' ship tonight. That's the only way I can make it to my uncle, Regent Bill, in Lindblum. If anyone tries to stop me, I'll have to make a run for it. I'll do it now, I decide. I walk towards my door and open it. A soldier stand outside.

"Excuse me, miss, but I've come to escort you..." he says.

My mind screams "Run!", and I run away from them.

However, there's another soldier blocking the way behind him.

"Let me go! I'll call the Sheikah protectors on you for holding me like this. Shiekah! A boy won't let me get away!"

"I'll never let someone as pretty as you get away.", the "knight" says.

"Boys." I roll my eyes as I kick and break away.

"Ike, get her!" the boy who caught me yells.

I run down the hall, smiling, since the castle is my home and I know I can outrun any two knights. Now I have to hope they don't raise the alarm.

**Impa**

"King Wario, Impa here, ready for orders!"

"King Wario, Lance here, ready for orders!"

"Good. Now, there's been a tip-off that some kidnappers'll come and-a kidnap my daughter. Impa, gather the Sheikahs, make sure this-a doesn't happen. Your order is-a to protect the princess! Lance, you have-a patrol duty."

"Ready, King Wario! You know us Sheikah warriors will always get the job done." I say as I leave.

"Get the job done."

"Get done the job.", the annoying court jesters, Kat and Ana, say to me.

"Be quiet", I tell them, as Lance and I leave.

* * *

><p>I race through the castle activating the Sheikah warriors.<p>

"Sheikah 1, report!"

"Ready!"

Good, I think, they're all activated. Now...

As I start walking toward the princess's room, she comes running out towards us.

"Princess", I say. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh no.", she says, and veers up a staircase. Moments after, a knight runs after her.

"Wait!" I yell, as the Sheikah warriors and I run up the staircase behind the two of them.

When we get to the top, the princess jumps on a line of flags and slides down it. The knight pulls out some sort of metal hook and uses that to make his way across. I'm left standing at the top of the tower, with no way of pursuit.

"Sheikahs, I will do a stealth mission to rescue the princess. Take a break."

* * *

><p>This chapter a lot happens, and we hear from three different points of view. Wait for a fourth chapter, and I'll see you soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Impa**

"You, come with me." I pointed to a random soldier and had him come with me to find the princess.

"Let's go." We ran through the doors of the castle until we reached the stage.

However, when we reached the stage, the soldier locked the door ahead of me! Even worse, I hadn't brought my sword on such short notice.

"-", I yelled as I went back to get my sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Link<strong>

I walked up to the princess.

She said: "Okay, fine. Escort me where you need to go. Or not." She slipped by me and raced to the door. Suddenly, Ike appeared in front of her.

"I've locked the guard out. That'll buy us some time." We heard some splintering noises. "Or not. We have to do this quickly.", I said as we stripped off our knight armour. "Princess, we're here to kidnap you and take you to Lindblum."

"Lindblum? I was going to stow away on your ship to Lindblum anyways."

"So we don't need to put you in a bag?", I asked. "We could spend some quality time together."

"Forgive my partner here," Ike told the princess, "but your guard is currently breaking through the door with a giant sword, so I suggest we run, and quickly. The play's almost over, so hopefully we can draw him off until it ends. Once it ends, we get chased onto the stage, boot her off, and leave, hopefully in one piece and not in tiny little pieces from that giant sword. Zidane, are your daggers ready?"

"As ready as Ragnell is.", I responded.

"Princess, how can you fight?"

"I can use these magic spells my father gave me."

"Great!", Ike said. "We're going to have to fight your guard to get out of this alive."

We suddenly heard the door breaking down and the yells of a mad Shiekah warrior. "Ready, go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda<strong>

I didn't want to fight Impa. Like it or not, she and Lance had guarded me from birth. I guess I just was tired of living under my dad, and had to escape. Impa rushed in, sweat bearded on her face. The three of us split up and ran like crazy men and women. Now, Impa, she was smart. She knew I didn't know my way around the airship, and so she chased me. I wound my way around various machines and poles, with Impa chasing madly after. She cornered me between two machines.

"Now, princess, I don't want any trouble..."

I was about to pull out my Spells when two daggers flashed behind her. Link had pulled out one of them, and attacked Impa in her sword hand. Not enough to hurt, just to make her drop her sword and look like a Moblin you just hit with a boomerang.

"Come on, Zelda!", he yelled and I ran, following him. "These two Kokiri Daggers have been my two friends since I was five years old, when..." he dropped off when he realized I was more focused on running than I was on him. I was too out of breath to tell him to shut up, but he had got the picture.

"The stage!", Ike yelled, coming in beside us, with his bandanna glistening with sweat. "It's a gamble we have to take. The play's almost over, and should just be over by the time we get to the stage.", he managed to say. These guys got way more exercise in a month than I had gotten in my lifetime. As Impa ran after us, yelling like a madwoman, I realized he was right.

"Let's do this!", Link was able to pant out, and we ran toward the door toward the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin<strong>

I was sitting there, enjoying the play with Marcus and Navi, when a soldier came up to us and said: "Hey, you three, show me three tickets." I pulled out the fake ticket, and hoped he wouldn't notice. I stared at his left ear while he looked at the ticket. Please don't notice, Please don't notice...

"Hey!" I tensed to run, but it was just Navi. "Us two have our tickets ready!" The soldier took their two tickets without staring at mine. I was wondering what was taking so long. Then I saw the soldier's hand was slowly going to his waist.

I sprang up, knocked him over, and sprinted toward the stage. He blew his whistle and said: "Fake ticket! Stop that boy!" I pulled my dark cloak over my face so he wouldn't be able to tell what I looked like. There were soldiers pouring toward me from all directions, and there was only one way left to go: the stage. Now, the play was almost ending. As the actors took their bows, I noticed the sword-fight actors weren't with them, but they ran on the stage at the same time I did, with a pretty girl.

"Is that... the princess?" I thought. But it wasn't a time to ask her. I flew toward the way that they had come onto the stage, thinking that they had ran on for some sort of encore. But no, they had ran because there was a madwoman with a giant sword chasing after them.

As the actors, the princess, and I were forced toward the centre of the stage by the knights and madwoman, the fat guy who was the star of the play yelled:

"Emblem, mobilize!" The actors, the princess, and I formed a circle, and then the fat guy called out:

"Emblem, fight!" Suddenly, three knights flew at me.

* * *

><p>I know the story has been a little slow-paced, but I've been trying to fit everything in. See you soon for Chapter 5.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Robin

I quickly dug through my bag for something to defend myself with, and found the Mage Tome the old man had given me.

"I have to risk it.", I thought, and I opened the book and yelled the first spell.

"Thunder!", I yelled, and three of the soldiers fell back.

"Good!", the princess yelled as she threw a fireball that enveloped her and stopped the guards trying to take her away.

As the actors defended themselves with various swords, daggers, and hammers, one of them fell. I quickly cast Heal, and they got back up, ready to fight. However, he didn't seem to have very much health. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the fight. Eventually, all the soldiers were lying on the ground before us. The crowd was screaming and running away.

"Now that is the way to ruin a play.", the actor who played the king and seemed like the boss said. "Monty Moles, start up the ship!"

The stage rose off the ground and started flying away.

"Not without me you won't!" One of the Sheikah warriors, the head one, jumped onto the quickly rising stage, and climbed on!

* * *

><p>Impa<p>

After climbing on the stage, I had one goal: to protect the princess. I didn't care if there were five swordsmen in my way. I didn't even care if there were twenty. I would fight my way through them, rescue the princess, and somehow make it back to the Castle, with all of us in one piece, except maybe the swordsmen would be a bit rattled.

I picked up my sword and yelled: "I am the head of the Sheikah warriors. Face me, you cowards!"

"Hold it!", the princess shouted. I was happy that she had finally seen it my way. "She is afraid of thunder. Could you cast that spell you used earlier."

"Of course. My name's Robin. Thunder!", the boy told the princess.

A bolt of lightning dropped down on the stage in front of me.

"Curse you, princess, for bringing up my fear! I will eliminate every one of you!"

I swiped with my sword and the boy who had cast the spell quickly fell.

"Robin!", the princess yelled.

"Hey, why aren't you that protective of me?", one of the swordsmen came forward. "My name's Link, and I can take you down in a sword duel."

I scoffed and said "Really? Let's go then."

We charged at each other, him with his daggers and me with my giant sword.

* * *

><p>Link<p>

One thing I knew about fighting with less power is you have to be speedier and trick the opponent. I rolled around the guard and attacked with the Hidden Skill Back Slice. She roared and jump attacked me. I slid under her and hit her hand. I did it hard, so she would drop her sword and get hurt. In the time it took her to pick up her sword, I had retreated and was getting ready to attack again, when suddenly I noticed something behind the guard.

The princess called out: "Impa, look behind you!"

"I'm never falling for that trick.", the guard called back.

As I ran toward her with my daggers, she retreated more toward the giant Fire Chomp steadily growing behind her back.

"The king would never attack this ship with her daughter and her captain of the guard on it!", the guard said smugly.

"Look behind you!", Robin called out, and the guard was so startled that she did it.

"Oh no.", she quietly said, and the Fire Chomp blew up, blowing us all backwards – and now on the same team.

* * *

><p>Zelda<p>

I knew I was in trouble when my dad had launched the Fire Chomp. The castle had three of them, only ever used for emergencies. The next step in the emergency procedure was... The next step launched toward us.

"Get ready for impact of the Longshots!", I yelled, and around 82% of them found a mark on the ship. The airship was too strong for the Longshots, and they all broke away, but the ship was sent into a spin. It was badly damaged, and it couldn't fly to Lindblum, but it had to try to get away. I knew up in the ship's bridge the captain was trying his best, now I had to do my part.

I opened up the spell book that Robin had out and yelled "Heal!" Everyone on the ship suddenly recovered health, and were more alert and ready. Robin was suddenly on his feet.

"Now I know to give you the defensive spells."

I smiled, and the ship flew out over Alexandria, bumping into a few houses on the way, but we were all safe from the king for now, and that's what mattered.


End file.
